L o s t : E s p e r
by Hawkflight7
Summary: Raisa wasn't a mage, so how in the seven hells did she end up here? Mist was creeping around to snag at her clothes and was it just her or was something watching her from behind what looked to be a veil of trees? She should have known asking that question was stupid when red eyes blazed at her. -full summary inside-


** : **

**- **_internal dreaming_

**Summary: Raisa wasn't a mage, so how in the seven hells did she end up here? Mist was creeping around to snag at her clothes and was it just her or was something watching her from behind what looked to be a veil of trees? She should have known asking that question was stupid when red eyes blazed at her. In a mystified place, with no idea how to get back, and missing Han desperately, she realised then she was lost. And to get out would be a lot harder than getting in to the Espers.**

**CrossOver: Seven Realms series x Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (based in primarily) x Final Fantasy series (features characters within)**

**First crossover so this is rather exciting. Don't know how I came up with this personally but hey, more stories more crazieness and who doesn't want that? On to the story then...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Raisa and I do not own any Final Fantasy characters/creatures/espers used throughout the fic.**

She was huffing as she ran, blowing out thick tendrils of black smoke that came from her chest. Head pounding repeatedly like her own heartbeat giving her a nasty headache in it's wake. The princess was gasping for air in a place that didn't seem to supply any. Her feet were slipping in the leaves beneath her but she pressed on knowing she had to keep ahead of what was behind her. Whatever it was that was behind her.

It emenated darkness that seemed to swallow the points of light she came across in seconds after she passed. Hot breath blew over her thighs and she pumped her legs fiercly. But she was no soldier, no hunter, she was to be a Queen, and she was not by any means athletic.

Her foot slipped and she fell into the chasm of dreams below her. Others from her thoughts whipped past and the beast followed her down into the marsh below it all. That was where she got stuck and flailed in the mud that stuck to her skin and dragged her down like quicksand.

Loud footfalls echoed on the outskirts of the mud pond, what was making them was just past the edge of her vision. Then mud was along her neck crawling up and she fell into the darkness.

With a gasp Raisa opened her eyes and immedietly sighed in relief. She wasn't in a marsh. It had all been a dream. A terrifying weird crazy dream. Her palms were sweating and she rubbed them down her arms just so her fingers weren't sticking together so much. She squeezed her eyes shut to block it from coming back into her concious. It worked and she turned onto her side yelping when she felt something small and pointy dig into her hip.

With a flutter of eyelashes she stared down at the ground. Hard dirt with little thin sticks that looked similar to hay littered the ground. She frowned slowly not remembering going to sleep in a barn. Now that she thought about it she didn't remember going to sleep at all.

Memories from what must have been only a couple hours ago flashed through her mind; playing in a stream with a group of orphans, telling them to stay put while she went to get towls for them to dry off with, a tugging at her skin before she actually came to the door, turning to see the forest stretching out on her left, seeing a flash of silver that reminded her of fish within the trees, approaching where she had seen it to stop and look around. She remembered not finding anything, turning back to the log cabin only to see a similar silver flash across her vision, being knocked to the ground by a force that felt like air, hitting her head against something hard before blacking out.

She sighed and sat up slowly, threading her fingers through her hair to pick out the twigs. Well, the cabin couldn't be too far away. Han must be worried sick. What time was it now? She glanced up and gasped.

A glowing blue moon with a hazy outline of purple shone against the sky. Further to the right of the sky was another orb, seemingly glowing and sparkling in the far off distance. As if lights were scattered across the surface illuminating it.

"What?" she murmured with wonder and reached a hand out as if to cup the softer glowing moon of blue and purple. It was so pretty, and alien. She shivered but not from the scene infront of her. It was cold here. Wherever here was, where someone could see two moons that contradicted the other to a T.

Turning her head away though she froze. Unlike beauty above her it didn't reflect in what lay around her. She hadn't actually looked before. There was plenty of trees surrounding her like in the forest so she had assumed she was still there laying among the leaves. But, this place, it creeped her out.

A heavy fog was drapped over the bare trees, making it hard to see further than ten feet infront of her. She could see what looked like slashes of light randomly placed throughout the fog only visible cause it seemed to make the gray smoke substance around the places glow. Glancing back up she realised she was lying within one of those cones of light which is why she hadn't noticed the mist around her before.

But now that she was aware of it it seemed to cling at her, wisps floating seperately from the main horde passing infront of her face gliding past like a cloud.

She stood up slowly, the thin strands snagging onto her clothes. Raisa brushed them away frantically with her hands before freezing once more at the crack of a twig beyond the veil. Her head raised slowly and she stared at where she had heard the sound come from, or tried. She could barely see the silhoutes of trees infront of her and when a hiss sounded and a branch seemed to move she went stumbling backwards, falling back on her ass.

The lizard wound slowly down the tree, tongue flicking out to taste the air then shoot back into it's mouth. The skin was a collection of dark blue colors and gray giving it perfect camofluage with it's surroundings. The dark beady eyes flashed a transluscent red when it stepped into the column of light. The mouth opened slightly, giving her a perfect view of many small sharp teeth.

A whimper escaped from her throat. If it was a normal lizard she wouldn't be scared but this thing was the length of a full grown man lying down and a foot or so more because of that tail swishing along the ground behind it making clouds of dust siwlr up for a few brief seconds before settling again.

The fact that it was moving slowly didn't fool her. Those things were fast. this fact made her heart beat louder, echoing dully in her ears. I'm going to die, from an overgrown meat-eating lizard, in an alien world. The thought kept repeating through her mind and her breath came faster.

Move Raisa!

She tugged her sweaty palms up from the ground and placed them behind her then dragged her body back. The lizard stopped, cocking it's head at the movement then raced forward with another hiss.

Oh god, it was like lightning.

She screamed and at the same time a loud bang assulted her ears. Clapping her hands over them and shutting her eyes tightly she waited for the telltale sharp pinpricks of teeth.

None came.

She opened her eyes slowly and screamed again, the creature laid dead at her feet, sightless eyes gazing back at her and she could see no exact wound except for a thin trail of something sticky glistening off the top of it's head from the light shining down from above. Coming from the pretty moon to land on the bizarre scene infront of her.

She noticed a slight flashing of light and turned her head quickly noticing the glint metal made when struck. Raisa stared at it, it was not like any weapon she had seen before, it didn't even have a blade and there was smoke running out from a small hole perhaps an inch across. What was it? Had it made that loud noise?

Her ears were starting to stop ringing and her eyes followed the hand that held onto the weird slim piece of metal. A man, tall, light-brown haired, blue eyes staring back at her. His mouth was moving but she only caught small parts, "not...kid...okay?"

She shook her head fiercly when he started walking over and jumped up and ran, heart pounding in her chest.

A yell came from behind her, this one coming loud and clear to her ears that felt as if they were bleeding, "Fran! Get her!"

Who? What was he sending after her? Another crazy lizard?

A blur of movement came by on her right and with a squeek she stumbled back into a tree. The flash of gray, black, and brown came to a sudden halt infront of her and stared at the thinly clothed woman, she didn't even know how to start describing her except for the big bunny ears on her head. She did recognize this ones weapon though, a bow, and it was aimed at her.

Her mind spun around her, she couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't, and feinted on the spot.


End file.
